


Pickup

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Diary/Journal, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: A short entry from a Galarian Zigzagoon's diary...
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Happy Belated Treatmas 2020





	Pickup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara) in the [happy_belated_treatmas_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/happy_belated_treatmas_2020) collection. 



Dear Diary... 🐾

Today, Ibuki found an item for Kazuichi again!!! 🐾 A bunch of them!!! °˖✧ ☜ (✧▽✧*)

However...

...after the Spark Plug 🐾 and the Rare Metal and the set of special keys that turned out to be a pissed-off Klefki and all those Evolutionary Stones Mr. Gundham wanted to pay for, it looks like the last item she found was just his wrench, heh heh... (*´ω｀*)ゞ

At least she still made sure it didn't go missing!!!! (￣ω￣) 🐾

What would Kazuichi do without me???

I can't wait to see the finished product of what he was working on today, but I also can't wait to see what other, special ways Ibuki can help in the creative process!!!

🐾 Love, Ibuki!!! 🎶 🐾


End file.
